Josh The Oshawott
by MeloNumber7
Summary: Hi I'm Josh the Oshawott and I love having sex with girls . I don't date girls I fuck them . Just flirt my way into fucking them. Rated M for you know what .
1. Josh The Oshawott

Hi I'm Josh the Oshwott and love having sex with girls . Well not ugly ones but cute ones . I flirt with girls and I find a way to fuck them . Well Im basically a woman smasher so don't hate . I love when girls play hard to get , it makes it more challenging . I don't date girls , I fuck them . I love when girls love it rough . But I do everything that can think of . Eat pussy , make them suck my dick , doggy style , sixty nine you name it I can do . I was inspired by my father , ever since him and my mom divorced he was free. My dad would bring woman every other night and fuck them . When I was in my room I would heat the woman scream his name . But the thing is my dad be thinking I'm sleep . But I really don't be sleep . Sometimes I would peek and see what my dad do to other other woman . Well now I know . I walked in my father footsteps and here I am ...A woman fucker.


	2. helping mom

**Josh POV**

It's early in the morning and I'm already on my iPhone with my beats studio headphones listening to Bruh By Lil Homie Twon . I'm on my bed on Facebook texting this snivy named Veronica I fucked a couple a year's ago , I'm not going to lie , she knows how to suck dick . But that's all in the pass , but I still hit her up every once in while .

Veronica text : _What you doing :)_

I reply : _Nothing just listening to music , how about you _

She replies : Nothing about to go to work , but I wanted to hit you up before I left . But are doing something tonight .

I quietly said to myself . Damn she want the D

Then I replied and said : Uh yea I was going to see my mother . I lied to her

Then she replied : oh ok well I talk to you later .

I locked my phone then got up to make me a fruit salad . After I was done eating I went to sit down on my couch . After five minutes of sitting down I was about to get but then my phone starting ringing. I looked at who was calling it said it was my mother . I pressed the answer button and started speaking.

Hey mom what's up . I said .

Oh hey baby can you help me do food shopping at the wooden market ( well they do live in the woods).Said my mother .

Ok mom be right there . I said hanging up the phone .

I took my iPhone 5 and black beat studios with me and went out the door closing it behind me .

**5 minutes later**

I arrived near the entrance of my mother house and knocked on the door .

Hello who is it . Said a soft voice behind the door .

It's me mom . I said

I saw my mom as she open the door .

Oh honey it great to see you I missed you so much . She said while she was hugging me .

But mom you see me almost all the time . I said with a eyebrow raised

Oh but your my son I miss you all the time . She said with a smile

Ok mom I think we should get going . I said walking near the door .

Ok come on as we both walked out of the door closing it behind us .


	3. Booty call

**At the market**

Ok were Josh . Said josh mother

I know . Said Josh

They both enter the wooden market . Even though it was a food market in the woods , it was pretty impressive. They managed to build the whole market out of wood . It looks like the food market that humans got . But they mostly got fruits and salads like Apple's , cabbage , bananas , grapefruit , lettuce ,tomatoes , fish etc .

Josh can you get me a shopping cart. Said Josh mother

I'm on it mom . Said as he was getting the wooden shopping cart with wheels of a regular shopping cart.

Soon Josh came back with the shopping cart giving it to his mother .

Josh can you find me some bananas . Said Josh mother

I'm on it mom . He said as he was looking for the bananas .

Josh was looking for bananas , but as soon as he was about to look for the bananas something caught his eyes a buneary . Josh knew he had no problem talking to other girls , he did it like dozens of times without a problem . He knew his dad had no problem with it , so why would he . So Josh looked at the buneary . She looked good to him she had a light colored fur with her puffs being pink , she had light brown eyes . What turned him on that she had a lollipop in her mouth making her tongue playing with it. But she wasn't looking at him, she was picking up some food .So he walks up the buneary.

Hello sexy thing do you need help . What he said made her turn around .

Uh no but thank you for asking . She said then turning back to what she doing .

Oh please let me assist , a pretty like you shouldn't do all this work , your boyfriend should be here helping you . He said to her

Uh actually I'm single my boyfriend cheated on me with this Jessica whore . After what she said made her sad .

Don't feel bad, we all been in bad relationships . He said the buneary lying.

Really . She said as she lightened up .

Your boyfriend didn't deserve such beauty like you . Josh said rubbing her cheek .

You really think so . She said blushing from what he said .

Yea , so do you wanna come over to my house ? , I'll give you my number . He said with confidence .

O - ok . She said hesitantly

He pulled out his iPhone 5 and gave the buneary his number. After he gave the buneary his number he asked for the buneary name .

My apologies I didn't quite get your name . He said to her .

My name is Sabrina . She said to Josh .

I'm Josh . He replied

So I call you later . Said Sabrina

Yea . I winked at her then walked away .

He didn't know but Sabrina blushed when he winked at her .

**5 minutes later **

Josh came back with the bananas his mother asked for .

Mom I came back with bananas . He said approaching his mother .

Oh great forget it I found them already what took you so long Josh . His mother said worried

Oh nothing I was just talking to a girl . He told mom his mom the truth .

You just like your father in high school he used to talk to a lot of girls , I was so jealous of them but then we eventually got together , then he cheated on me . My mother said sadly .

Mom it's ok don't worry you got me . I said comforting her .

Ok let's pay for the food So we can leave . Said Josh mother .

Ok . As that as said they both left .


End file.
